Kids World's Adventures of Little Shop of Horrors
Kids World's Adventures of Little Shop of Horrors is a new movie by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount. It appeared on YouTube and Google Drive. Plot Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock and the Pokemon gang, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Kovu, Kiara, Ma, Uncle Max, Rafiki, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck and the Land Before Time Gang, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs and the gang, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Ray the Firefly, Genie, Iago, Sebastian, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, the Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Fu Dog, Roger Rabbit, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Jack Skellington, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), the Rugrats Gang, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Alvin, Brittany, Bobby, Cindy, Oliver, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Rizzo the Rat, Waldorf and Statler, Sam the Eagle, Animal, and the Electric Mayhem), Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Chip and Dale, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, Barney the Dinosaur, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chirs, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Terrence, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, Vidia, Alice, Hercules, Phlioctetes, Pegasus, Phineas and Ferb, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagscar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat, Peter Potamus, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Tom, Huckleberry, Becky, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Kids World's Adventures Team, Seymour Krelborn, his colleague, Audrey, are working at Mushnik's Flower Shop, lamenting they cannot escape the Skid Row slums in New York City ("Skid Row"). Struggling from a lack of customers, Mr. Mushnik prompts to close the store, only for Audrey to suggest displaying an unusual plant Seymour owns. Immediately attracting a customer, Seymour explains he bought the plant, which he dubbed "Audrey II", from a Chinese flower shop ("Da-doo"). Attracting business to Mushnik's shop, the plant soon starts dying, worrying Seymour; accidentally pricking his finger, he then discovers Audrey II needs human blood to thrive ("Grow for Me"). Audrey II continues to grow rapidly and Seymour becomes a local celebrity. Seymour soon attempts to ask Audrey out, but she turns him down because she has a date with her violent and sadistic dentist boyfriend Orin Scrivello ("Dentist!"). Despite this, Audrey is interested in Seymour, and dreams of marrying him and escaping Skid Row ("Somewhere That's Green"). After Seymour closes up shop, Audrey II begins to talk to Seymour, demanding more blood than Seymour can give ("Feed Me"). The plant proposes Seymour murders someone in exchange for fame and fortune; Seymour initially refuses, but agrees upon witnessing Orin slapping Audrey. Seymour books an appointment with Orin and arms himself with a revolver, however he cannot bring himself to use it. Orin, who abuses nitrous oxide, puts on a type of venturi mask to receive a constant flow of the gas. Accidentally breaking an intake valve and unable to remove the mask, Orin begs Seymour for help removing it; as he witnessed Orin assaulting Audrey, Seymour refuses to help, and watches as Orin asphyxiates. Dragging Orin's body back to Audrey II, Seymour cuts up the body for the plant, only to be unknowingly spotted by Mushnik, who flees in fear. After feeding Orin to Audrey II, Seymour discovers the police investigating Orin's disappearance. Audrey, feeling guilty about wishing Orin would disappear, is comforted by Seymour, and the two admit their feelings for each other ("Suddenly Seymour"). That night, Mushnik confronts Seymour, believing he murdered Orin. Threatening to turn Seymour in, Mushnik offers to let him escape in exchange for the secret to the plant's care routine ("Suppertime"). Out of options, Seymour makes Mushnik back up to Audrey II's open mouth, causing Mushnik to get eaten whole. Despite widespread success, Seymour worries about Audrey II's growth and insatiable appetite ("The Meek Shall Inherit"). Offered a cash and a contract for a botany TV show, Seymour plans to elope Skid Row with Audrey using the money, leaving the plant to starve. After Audrey accepts Seymour's marriage proposal, Audrey II catches Seymour leaving and demands another meal; Seymour agrees, but insists on meat from a butcher. While Seymour is gone, the plant calls Audrey, coaxes her into the shop, and then tries to eat her (reprise of "Suppertime"). Seymour, returning and saving Audrey, escapes the store with her. Explaining he fed the plant to become successful and win Audrey's heart, Seymour discovers she has always liked him (reprise of "Suddenly Seymour"). Approached by a salesman, Seymour is offered a contract to breed Audrey II and sell the saplings worldwide; Seymour then realizes Audrey II has plans for world domination, and realizes he has to destroy it. Confronting Audrey II, Seymour learns it is an alien from outer space ("Mean Green Mother from Outer Space"). Trapping Seymour, Audrey II collapses the store, attempting to escape. Seymour, trapped under debris, grabs an exposed electrical cable and electrocutes Audrey II, causing it to explode. Leaving the destroyed shop, Seymour safely reunites with Audrey, before they wed and move to the suburbs; arriving at their new home, a smiling Audrey II bud can be seen among the flowers in their front yard. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock and the Pokemon gang, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Kovu, Kiara, Ma, Uncle Max, Rafiki, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck and the Land Before Time Gang, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs and the gang, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Ray the Firefly, Genie, Iago, Sebastian, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, the Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Fu Dog, Roger Rabbit, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Jack Skellington, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), the Rugrats Gang, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Alvin, Brittany, Bobby, Cindy, Oliver, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Rizzo the Rat, Waldorf and Statler, Sam the Eagle, Animal, and the Electric Mayhem), Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Chip and Dale, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, Barney the Dinosaur, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chirs, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Terrence, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, Vidia, Alice, Hercules, Phlioctetes, Pegasus, Phineas and Ferb, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagscar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat, Peter Potamus, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Tom, Huckleberry, Becky, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Kids World's Adventures Team, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Jack Skellington, Chanticleer, Owen, Izzy, Bowser, Mistress Nine, Bowser Jr., Ranamon, Oogie Boogie and the bad guys will guest star in this film. Memorable Quotes Songs #"Prologue: Little Shop of Horrors" – Chiffon, Ronette, Crystal #"Skid Row (Downtown)" – Seymour, Audrey, Mushnik, Chiffon, Ronette, Crystal, Company #"Da-Doo" – Seymour, Chiffon, Ronette, Crystal #"Grow for Me" – Seymour, Chiffon, Ronette, Crystal (off-screen) #"Somewhere That's Green" – Audrey #"Some Fun Now" – Chiffon, Ronette, Crystal #"Dentist!" – Orin, Chiffon, Ronette, Crystal #"Feed Me (Git It)" – Audrey II, Seymour #"Suddenly, Seymour" – Seymour, Audrey, Chiffon, Ronette, Crystal #"Suppertime" – Audrey II, Chiffon, Ronette, Crystal #"The Meek Shall Inherit" – Chiffon, Ronette, Crystal, Company #"Suppertime (Reprise)" – Audrey II, Audrey, Chiffon, Ronette and Crystal (off screen) #"Suddenly, Seymour (Reprise)" – Audrey, Seymour #"Mean Green Mother from Outer Space" – Audrey II, the Pods #"Little Shop of Horrors medley" (end credits) – Company Video Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Spin-off films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:DeviantART Category:Benny J. Ross Category:Musical Films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Animals and Kids films